The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of geranium, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new ivy geranium cultivars with single-type flowers, relatively vigorous, but well-branched growth habit, and various flower colors. xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor Angelika Utecht in a controlled breeding program in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1996.
The female parent was a hybrid seedling no. K95-823-39 (unpatented), derived from a cross between the seedling K92-1652-1 (unpatented) and xe2x80x98Fisrockxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,365, and characterized by deep red single-type flowers, medium-green, zoned foliage, and medium to tall plant habit. The male parent of xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 was seedling no. 300-2 (unpatented), originated from self-pollinating the commercial variety xe2x80x98Amiral Bouvetxe2x80x99 (unpatented) having salmon-red, semi-double flowers and moderately vigorous growth.
xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by Angelika Utecht in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1997. The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1997 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from these cuttings initiated in the spring of 1998. in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Intense pink, single-type flowers;
2. Numerous inflorescences, well above the foliage;
3. Ivy-shaped, medium-green, distinctly zoned foliage;
4. Fairly vigorous, though well-branched and bushy, growth habit; and
5. Early to medium spring flowering response.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar is the variety xe2x80x98Fispinkxe2x80x99, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 9,920. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fispinkxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 has a less bluish, sweeter tone of pink flower color, with weaker markings on petals, and rounder florets with somewhat wider upper petals. Furthermore xe2x80x98Fisblizrosexe2x80x99 has a slightly lighter foliage color, with distinct zonation, in contrast to xe2x80x98Fispinkxe2x80x99 (without zonation), and with taller plant habit.